


Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* ( _I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)_  :P  
Rating: R  
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?  
Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

 

 

  


  
_ Part 1 _   


  
“I’ve missed you so much baby!” Nino couldn’t restrain himself from attacking his husband as soon as he got into their apartment. Satoshi was away for four whole days. He still couldn’t understand why he would run to catch every single bakery conference in the country, or whatever that was, but what he definitely knew was that he had missed him.

“Ni- Nino… stop… I didn’t even take my coat off…” Satoshi managed to say with difficulty as he was locked between the wall next to the entrance and his husband’s body, surprised as always, by the smooth and fast moves of his husband.

“That’s your problem?!” Nino smirked as he made some space between them just to be able to remove the coat and throw it on the floor next to him. “Problem solved…” his voice was husky.

“Ni-” Satoshi didn’t have the strength to speak as he felt a hot mouth devouring his sensitive spot slightly behind his ear.

Nino stopped for a minute and looked at his husband smirking. “You were saying?” his tone was obviously mischievous as the same mischievous was his knee that kept brushing Satoshi’s crotch. “Well?” Nino raised an eyebrow knowing that he had won this round.

The next minute he was thrown on the floor, grabbed forcefully by his wrists. “I was saying to just shut the fuck up… you’re the one who asked for it…”

Nino bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he felt the other attacking him. _I so love this part of yours Ohno Satoshi_ … that was the last rational thought his brain could make before getting lost to pleasure.  
***

“Satoshiiiii” Nino whined as he tried to sit up. “Why did you leave me sleep on the floor you moron? Now it doesn’t only hurts down there but my whole body!”

The other man who seemed to have already taken a shower, made himself comfortable on the sofa, holding a cup of tea. “I warned you…”

Nino frowned. Yes… he had been warned but that didn’t actually mean that Satoshi should have let him sleep after their, admittedly, super intensive session on the floor.

“You’re cruel!” he shouted as he tried to stand up. “You’ll come begging me and I will refuse it!  We’ll see it then!” Nino added, satisfied with himself and headed to the bathroom.

The moment his hand grabbed the door handle though, he heard what he wished the least.

“I’m sorry babe but it’s _you_ who’s the sex addict not me. _You_ were the one who attacked me as soon as I entered the apartment… remember?” Satoshi was speaking all bossy… _again!_

Nino’s grip on the handle became so tight that the knuckles on his hand turned white. _Nino you must stay strong… you’re trained to control your emotions… you can do it…_ It was only with Satoshi that needed to take a couple of deep breaths in order to calm down. That man knew how to pull the right strings. He hated and loved it in the same time.  
***

_Bzzz bzzz bzzz_

_Shit… what now?_ “Just a moment Toshi… you don’t have to play pause…I’ve seen this movie again” he stormed out of the living room and closed himself in the bedroom.

“What?” he asked as low as possible.

“Why are you whispering?”

Nino chuckled softly. “Why do you think Aibaka?! I’m at home… Can you tell me what this is about?”

“Boss… he wants you to be the one in charge of the next mission”

Nino was rubbing his forehead. _Impossible…_ “But I’m on vacation…”

“Boss said that’s you who’s the most suitable for the job and he did mention that your payment will be the double from usual”

Nino thought about it once more. “Double?!”

“Yes! Please Nino… you have to be here tomorrow morning by 8 o’ clock. I’ll be in trouble if you don’t come…”

“Got it… got it! So stop whining Aibaka!”

“Don’t call me Aib-” Nino hang up the phone smirking. _If it’s double… then it changes…_

“Baby who was it?” Satoshi asked casually from the sofa.

Nino walked towards him smiling and curled up next to his husband. “Katayama… the sales manager. It seems like there’s a special electronics expo for professionals and they want me to go as the most suitable…”

Satoshi looked at him obviously disappointed. “That means that you will have to leave? But I just came…”

Nino roosted in Satoshi’s arms. “But they will pay me double… I can’t turn it down baby… You are the same enthusiastic over your job, aren’t you?”

Satoshi didn’t say anything.

Nino pecked his lips. “Now let’s watch the movie and relax! Ok?!”

_I’m sorry that I lie to you baby… but I can’t quit… if I do most probably they will kill me…_  
***

“Your next target is another assassin. He’s in the field longer than you so you have to be careful not to get caught. He’s said to be a genius, despite his looks!” Matsumoto Jun, his boss, was explaining to him all the necessary information.

Nino was already typing everything on his computer. Yes… he was a professional assassin… though he preferred to use the term agent… who would always kill, fast and painlessly. He didn’t care who the target was. All he wanted was to have the job done.

“And why is he the target?” Nino asked curious.

“You remember the Yamaguchi case three months ago?”

“Yes?!” Nino replied frowning.

“He was the one behind the minister’s wife’s manipulation that made our whole plan go in vain in the end… But the game isn’t over yet. Yamaguchi isn’t dead. We mustn’t repeat the same mistake.  You have to lure him and after you get access to all the necessary information you kill him. Look at the screen please”

Nino did as his boss said just to freeze.

**Name:** Ohno Satoshi  
**Age:** 34 years old  
**Height:** 166 cm  
**Eye color:** brown  
**Hair color:** brown 

“Here’s the folder with all the details of his life till now. You have a month! Fail is not an option Ninomiya!” Matsumoto said before leaving Nino alone in the main operation room.

Nino kept staring at the screen blankly. _Oh-no Sa-to-shi… What… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

A.N. Once again my waifu Otanjoubi Omedetou!!! <3

Minna ^_^ I didn't expect to write this one but anyway the idea came and I really enjoy it! I hope you'll like it! As for the length... It somehow depends on you... if you like it or not... :P

Comments are always <333!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* ( _I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)_  :P  
Rating: R  
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?  
Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

 

 

 

 

Part 2

  
_“You have to kill him… one month… Name: Ohno Satoshi… Lure him… said to be a genius…”_ Nino kept wandering around Shibuya since he left the office. Had already passed three, four hours?! He couldn’t really tell. The only thing that could hear in his head was his boss’ voice. He took a look at the folder in his hands.

“No way… There must be some kind of mistake here… I mean… He’s too stupid to be one… Don’t you agree Hachiko?” Nino turned to the statue behind him. “You’ve seen him so many times… All of our dates were given here. You’ve even experienced some of his ice cream!” Nino took his gaze away from Hachiko’s statue and looked at his lap. “There’s no way he’s an assassin… If he’s one then I’m James Bond and I don’t know it….” He muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his head. He felt his phone ringing. _It’s him…_

“What?” he asked calmly.

“ _Are you coming back home?_ ”

“I just finished with the meeting. I need around 50 minutes… Why? Did something happen?” Nino asked frowned.

“ _No!_ ” a really cheerful voice reached his ear. “ _It’s just that I decided to bake a new type of bread… I wanted you to taste it now that’s still hot!_ ”

Nino tried to reply as neutral as possible. “Honey… I guess it will not be hot when I arrive…” Nino could hear his husband sighing and added fast “ but… but I bet it will taste just as superb as hot since it’s made by those two miraculous hands of yours!” he used all his talent to sound flirty.

“ _Ok then. Be careful… I’ll be waiting for you!_ ”

“Ok!” Nino said and hung up his phone, looking at his phone screen. _There’s no way this man is an assassin! No fucking way!_  
***

Nino had spent his evening trying out different versions of the same bread while having an overcurious Satoshi in front of him, asking him questions like ‘ _Which gives a sweeter aftertaste?’_ or _‘Which one had the richest taste of cinnamon?’_

Nino was getting impatient. He had to look at this damn folder but having Satoshi following him everywhere around the house like a puppy didn’t help much. He knew Satoshi could sleep pretty easily but he also knew that without him by his side, Satoshi would wake up in no minute. Nino drank a bit of his wine as he watched his husband putting a certainly big portion of food in his mouth. _I guess there’s no other way…_  
***

It was only 22:00 but Nino pretended to be sleepy and lied down wearing nothing but his black Calvin Klein underwear. It was tight and his perfectly round little butt loomed seductively. He knew well that the other would fall for it. He had to make Satoshi fuck him hard and then exhausted as he would be afterwards, he could leave Nino the space to do his job without unnecessary interferences.

“Ninoooo” Nino smirked at the hearing of that call. _That’s it baby! Come to me!_ “Baby… I was looking for you everywhere and you have already lied down?! Aren’t you by any chance feeling well?” Satoshi’s tone definitely wasn’t showing concern.

Nino wanted to burst into laughs but he managed to stop it before it would be too late. He knew well Satoshi’s fetish with role play in bed. If he was a sex addict, then Satoshi was a fantasies addict. He formed the best seductively innocent pout he had.

“Sensei… it hurts…”

Satoshi’s tongue was already brushing his lips as he started getting rid of his clothes and climbed on top of his husband. “Where does it hurt Nino?” his voice was even huskier as he made the question. “Tell me and I promise you… Ohno sensei will make you feel better…”

Nino had only to point at his butt to make Satoshi attack him with no warning.

“Senseeeeiiiii…”  
***

Since then three hours had passed and finally Satoshi was sleeping heavily after - Nino had actually lost the exact number - times in a row. He stood up with difficulty. _You’re so going to pay for this._

“Nino…” he heard the older man calling from the bed and cursed under his breath.

_Are you by any chance taking Viagra?!_ Nino turned his head around angry just to see Satoshi having taken his pillow in his arms stroking it with his fingers and rocking it against his body while a smirk was written all over the face. “You want this Nino... Tell me how much you want me… that’s it baby… more tongue…”

Nino crossed his hands in front of him and sighed. _He’s dreaming… you pervert!_

He walked out the room as noiselessly as possible and took the folder in his hand. He opened it and started looking at the papers.

His hands were working fast, searching through the documents. _Damn it…_ his eyes froze when he saw a photo, taken exactly three days ago; a photo of his husband on top of another man.

“You… you were doing _this_ while I was waiting for you like an idiot?” Nino hissed and almost ripped the photo in his hands. “How could you do this to…” he couldn’t finish his line. The photo underneath revealed a Satoshi unknown to him. His stare cold. A smirk of success written on his face. His hand holding a gun and the white sheets having red stains. There were some letters on the gun. _What the?!_ He had to identify them. He put it on the scanner and enlarged the photo on the pc. There was no mistake: It was SS. _Sakurai Sho?!_ Nino couldn’t believe it. Satoshi was working for the one and only enemy of Matsumoto?! _That’s the reason?_ Lost, as he was, in his thoughts he didn’t hear steps coming closer to him.

A cold, emotionless voice invaded the dark room. “Baby… what are you doing there?”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo here's part 2!!! The next part will be Ohno's POV! I thought I should do it like that in the couple of first parts of it! I promise you the real stuff is cooooomiiiing! XD I was really happy to see that it was somehow welcomed and I hope the continuation didn't disappoint you! ^_^ I'll try to update two times per week!  
Our boys are big perverts ne?! ~~Smut will come but later!~~ ;)

Anyway... I really hope you enjoyed it and comments are always <333! I love reading your thoughts minna! :)

See you soon!!! :D


	3. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)     [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)  


  
Part 3

  
  
“Baby… What are you doing there?”  
  
Satoshi had woken up and saw no Nino lying next to him. _Is it possible that I made him angry again?! But no… it wouldn’t be possible… We did have a three-hour Kama Sutra spree…_  
  
He stepped out of their bedroom. His eyes caught a dim light coming from the living room. He found his husband almost glued on the pc screen. _Something’s weird…_ Nino’s reaction to almost jump from his seat, when he heard his voice, was suspicious. He had spent hours and hours of studying the body language. It was a useful skill for his job and his husband’s body showed only one thing: Nino was hiding something.  
  
_That’s why he was so willing to play the doctor…it was just a cover…_ Satoshi was aware that for Nino role play in bed was another chance to come out as the real winner. He would agree to play only if there was some kind of payback, most preferably in the form of a console game. Always… except for that night.  
  
Satoshi turned on the lights and walked closer to him, his stare never leaving his husband’s face. He could see how Nino’s cores dilated for two seconds, how his facial muscles convulsed, how his smile was forced.  
  
“Oh-chaaaaan… you scared me…” Satoshi bit his lower lip. Nino had put on his fake whining mask. Satoshi knew that this was the case whenever he asked him to taste bread but this was different. _I have to find out what’s going on…_  
  
“What were you looking on the pc at this hour? It’s almost 2 am baby!” he said and embraced his husband. He could feel the other’s body stiffen a bit at the touch. “Have I hurt you so much?”  
  
Nino shook his head negatively. “It’s not that… It might be sore right now but I wouldn’t miss for anything that ecstatic face of yours when Oh-chan junior is buried inside me…”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question though… What were you doing with the pc?” Satoshi wouldn’t fall for it a _gain._  
  
“I… There’s this new game… and I couldn’t remember if its release was tomorrow… well today to be more exact, since it’s 2 am or… the day after… w- why?”  
  
“Nothing… it’s just that I want you next to me to sleep…” Satoshi replied calmly. He was certain now that Nino was lying to him.  
  
Nino laughed and pocked Satoshi’s cheeks. “Is my chubby husband Nino-addict?”  
  
Satoshi tried to form a smile and pecked his nose. “Let’s go to sleep…”  
  
As soon as Nino fell asleep Satoshi went to the living room but found nothing. _Damn you Nino…_  
  
Disappointed, he headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. “You found someone else, didn’t you? Can it be that I don’t satisfy you enough?”  
\---  
_“What’s that?” Satoshi frowned._  
_“My rules for marrying you!”_  
  
_Kazunari’s marriage rule no1_ _:_  
_Daily fulfillment of conjugal duties (most preferably twice per day)_

***  
  
“Ohno… finally! You remembered to show up!” Sakurai Sho, Satoshi’s boss hissed. “I’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday!”  
  
Ohno said nothing and continued looking out of the window. _Why are you cheating on me? Is it because he has it bigger or he lasts more?_  
  
“OHNO!” his boss’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Tell me… Didn’t you have any _again_?” Sho asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
“No sir… That’s not the case…” Satoshi answered blushing. “I’d say it’s quite the opposite…” he mumbled to himself.  
  
Sho clenched his fist.  
  
“You daydream when you’re underfucked, you daydream when you’re overfucked… Guess what?! I don’t give a SHIT! We have a problem!” Sho was breathing deeply and closed his eyes tightly. “Matsumoto seems to have started a second round on Yamaguchi. I don’t intend to lose… There’s information that tonight at 20:00 Yamaguchi will have dinner with Matsumoto’s guy. You understand right?!”  
  
“Yes sir!” 

***

Satoshi looked at himself in the mirror. He had chosen a total black look. All that was left to do was his final touch: two drops of Narciso Rodriguez’s ‘for Him’. He knew how Nino was going crazy whenever he put this cologne on, and hopefully so would Yamaguchi.  
  
He entered the restaurant and saw his target sitting on his own. _The other must have already seen me. He’s better than I thought._ He frowned. _But how could he have guessed that it was me?! Maybe I was careless… Damn it! Who listens to Sakurai…_ Satoshi sighed. He kept thinking of Nino.  
  
But he knew at the moment there was no place for him _. It’s business Satoshi… concentrate!_ Satoshi closed his eyes. Even if the other had escaped, his prey was still there. He brushed his hair and took a deep breath. A smirk appeared on his face _. And now it’s us baby…_  
  
“Ya- Yamaguchi-san?!” he asked, faking surprise as he approached the table.  
  
 “Naruse-san! What a surprise…?!” Yamaguchi replied clearly delighted to see Satoshi there.  
  
“I just saw you and decided to greet you!” Satoshi answered flashing his best smile. “Are you alone Yamaguchi-san?”  
  
“No. Yamada-san… a friend of mine, has gone to the toilet…”  
  
Satoshi pouted. “Couldn’t I keep you company at least until he returns?” _Yamada… It’s so common… The bastard he knows how to choose a fake name!_  
  
Yamaguchi licked his lips. “If you want… Some wine?”  
  
Satoshi sat smirking. “I wouldn’t say no…” _Greedy old man…_  
  
The moment the wine was served, Satoshi felt something weird underneath the table. He would swear that his zipper was being unzipped and his cock getting free out of his underwear… Bewildered he moved a bit the tablecloth. His eyes bulged. His husband’s smirking face was there to welcome him. _What the-_ Satoshi didn’t have the chance to finish his thought as Nino winked at him and engulfed his whole length in his mouth, making Satoshi almost scream.  
  
_NINOOOOO!_  


  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A. N. Hellooo minna! ^^ Here's part 3! Ohno has his suspicions but totally on the wrong field right?!  For now, Nino is the only one who knows about the other... And Sho made his appearance! We'll find out more about him and Jun in the next one! I know this is another cliffhanger buuuuut you know what it means right?! *coughs coughs* We'll see Nino's motives! ;)  
It's easier for me to write through Nino's POV but I hope it turned out well. *crosses fingers*

I hope you enjoyed it and as always comments are <3!!!

 


	4. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb!  <3

  
A. N. I decided to post next part today for two reasons: 1) Happy New Chinese Year to everyone! 2) Finally the problem I had with my eye is better now!

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   [Part 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)  


  
Part 4   


  
“Are you ok? You seem a little… red…”

Satoshi was trying desperately to muffle his moans as that wicked tongue kept brushing the tip over and over again. He knew when and how much to suck, to lick, to bite. Satoshi’s mind was ready to explode. If he wasn’t trained that dinner would already be a fiasco.

Satoshi couldn’t even get to think that Nino had just caught him there with that man. He could always pretend that it was business – well it was but Nino didn’t know that –and things would now turn against him.

“Shit…” he muttered as Nino’s hands came to play with his balls to completion.

“Did you say anything Naruse-san?” Yamaguchi asked him frowning.

_Shit! He called me Naruse… How… What can I say now?!_ “I’m fine… I guess I drank the… huh… wine toooo fast…”

He was getting closer and closer to release. All he needed was a few more hard sucks. He closed his eyes and waited. After a few seconds he frowned. The warmness around his member was lost. He moved the table cloth and saw no one underneath. _When did he?!_

_Nino… you just didn’t leave me like that?!_ He couldn’t believe that he was left in a restaurant with a painful erection that looked like the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

He saw his phone vibrate. It was a message from him.

_From: my very own powerhouse_   
_Did you like my gift… Naruse-san?_

_***_

Nino looked happily at his phone screen. “I didn’t expect anything less from you my beautiful self!”

Not only did he manage not to get caught but also to ruin the other’s time with Yamaguchi with an extra bonus: to have the upper hand with Satoshi.

He headed to his office. His boss compromised with nothing less than an immediate live report.

He entered the elevator along with Matsumoto who lit up a cigarette.  
“I thought smoking is forbidden…”

“Keep your smarts for you Ninomiya. I’m not in the mood…”

“And when are you?!” Nino mumbled to himself.

“Ninomiya! Anyway… Tell me how it went with Yamaguchi. Did he fall into the trap?”

“Everything was going well sir when…”

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. “When?!”

“When this Ohno made his appearance…” Nino knew there was no point in hiding it.  “But…” he added fast seeing the other’s face getting too red because of fury. “I managed to get away without being caught. I can also guarantee that whatever he was trying to achieve with Yamaguchi, he couldn’t succeed in the end”

Matsumoto cursed. “We have to get with the plan the sooner the possible. This Ohno… you saw… He is dangerous. But we HAVE to get this!”

“Is it about Sakurai Sho sir?” Nino asked reluctantly as the elevator door opened.

“Your job is to execute… not to ask Ninomiya… You do realize that you have three weeks to finish him off”

Nino gulped. “I know that sir”

“Well then I’d suggest you come up with a plan fast… If Sakurai gets the case you’re out of the map!” Matsumoto hissed and locked himself in his office.

Nino sighed. He knew he was in deep shit.

“I wonder why there’s so much hatred between them…” Nino turned around and saw a pouting Masaki. “Aibaka… Tell me that you don’t know?!” he said, his smirking face coming back.

“Know what?!”

“They were lovers… but they ended up breaking up almost killing each other. It was then that they established their agencies. They had to prove who the real boss was!”

Masaki tilted his head, making Nino sigh. “Rumors have it that they had a serious problem” Nino went closer to Masaki and whispered “No one was willing to be the bottom…”

“Eeeeeehhhhhh?!”

“Stupid! Matsumoto is behind that door!” Nino grawled.

 “Sorry but I just… I can’t believe there’s actually a person on this earth who wouldn’t like to be fucked by Sakurai Sho… he is just so… hot… I know I would…” Masaki kept speaking, obviously daydreaming about his object of fantasies.

“Trust me Aibaka… _Everyone_ knows that… Now give me Yamaguchi’s program. I have a home you know?!”

***

“You remembered to come back home?” Ohno asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’ve been waiting for three hours like an idiot next to the door!”

“Why?! You missed me _Naruse-san?_ ” Nino said mockingly and pushed Satoshi aside to go into their bedroom.

“Th-… I can explain…” Nino could hear his husband following him.

“You can explain what exactly… that you decided to change path on your career and pursue one of a gigolo?!... That you were having dinner with that ugly, fat, middle-aged man?!... That you were flirting with him?!... That you were using another name?!... Or that you had put on the cologne that _I_ bought you for your birthday?!”

“How did you end up there Nino?!” Satoshi asked, knowing that he couldn’t answer Nino’s questions.

“That’s your problem now huh?! Well let me tell you mister! I had my suspicions that that there were secrets… so I followed you and I was right! I wanted to punch you but… that cologne…” Nino came closer to Satoshi and whispered in his ear. “You know what it’s doing on me… and well I thought that _that w_ ould be more affective for _both_ of us…” his fingers were brushing his husband’s neck giving him shivers.

“But that’s it!” Nino pushed his husband to the door and threw his pillow in front of his feet. “From tonight, you sleep on the sofa!” he added and locked himself in the bathroom.

***

Satoshi was ready to leave the room cursing when he heard a vibration. Surprisingly, it wasn’t coming from Nino’s phone which was thrown on the bed but from his jacket. _That’s weird…_ Satoshi carefully searched its pockets and found another one. There was a message.

_From: Idiot #14_   
_Yamada-san are you alright?_   
_You didn’t come back last night… I got worried…_

Satoshi frowned. Immediately, he called the number.

“ _Yamada-san?_ ” Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “ _Hello?! Yamada-san?_ ”

_YAMAGUCHI?!_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A.N. Here's another update! ^__^ This time it was super fast ne?!  I got super happy because finally i'm feeling better with my eye after having gone to the hospital last night... sometimes life sucks... *sighs* I do believe that this part was more 'amuzing'  than the previous one: Nino being a total brat (how could he not be?!), we learned some things about Sakumoto (but as you can all see it's not the end *giggles*) aaaaaand Satoshi just found out Nino's real identity!!! Sasuga from riidaa ne?! Things are now getting interesting! ~~At least I think so!~~

Anyway I do hope you enjoyed it and comments are as always <333!!!

See you soon!  :D


	5. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb!  <3

[Part 1 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1) /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)  


 

  
Part 5

 

  
  
Nino poured some shampoo in his hands and started washing his hair. _I can’t believe how smart I am! I was born for this job… If Satoshi can be dangerous, then I can be a badass feline… Now I can work without distractions at home and get Yamaguchi’s case… I can win time with Matsumoto… But in the same time… I will keep avoiding him… I’ll make him realize that I don’t play around… and then… he will come on his knees asking for forgiveness…_ he let the hot water fall onto his head, rinsing off the lather.  
  
Nino smirked at his thought. _He will be obliged to fulfill my only condition… God yes… I will be able to taste that bouncy ass of his… while… while having him tied up on the bed… I can pour some chocolate and perhaps strawberries… yes… strawberries… red sweet strawberries… I can have my very own fondue au chocolat, made on his trembling naked body… mixed with his sweat… and then I will have him beg… yes… he will have to beg me… call me Ninomiya-sama… do everything I ask him to… until I give in and take him hard until he forgets his own name…_  
  
Nino was already licking his lips as the images kept flashing in his head. His hand was working fast on his hard member. He had been aroused since the blowjob. The way Satoshi’s cock filled his mouth was always better than any lollipop he had ever sucked. With all those images on his mind, it didn’t take him more than a few minutes to ejaculate hard on his hand. He leaned on the shower glass, having his eyes closed tightly, panting hard. “If I come like that only by imagining it, I can’t get to think what it will be the real thing…”  
  
In the next ten minutes he was already out of the bathroom, fresh and clean. He smiled, being really proud of himself, when he went to the kitchen and saw Satoshi already lied down on the sofa. _I damn love the way I can tame you, my Satoshi… so effortlessly… so perfectly…_ “I’m really glad I don’t have to repeat myself! That’s already a good sign… If you continue being a good boy… I might think about forgiving you my chubby puppy! It’s all up to you! Night!” Nino locked himself in the bedroom and leaned on the door behind him, satisfied by the way he had handled the situation.  
  
“I only hope I can hold back myself for three days and not attack you!” he hit his cheeks with his palms. “You can do it Nino! You are Matsumoto’s number 1 assassin. No matter how tempting his little perfect body may be! You can do it baby! I know you can!”  
  
He put on his blue, fish patterned pajamas – Satoshi’s gift for his last birthday and took a look at Yamaguchi’s program. He knew he had to move fast. He had no time and no margin of error _again_.  “I guess I could call him and ask him to meet me tomorrow… between his board meeting and his meeting with the minister… or the night… then I can have the opportunity to use my _magic_ … a little “innocent” rub never failed anyway…” he kept murmuring at himself while examining his possible ‘attacks’.  
  
“I guess I have to call him first…” he went to his jacket and found his phone. He had a message.  
  
 _From: Idiot #14_  
 _Yamada-san I got worried. Are you alright?_  
 _I hope I didn’t do anything to offend you… I really enjoy your company…_  
 _Would you like to have some dinner tomorrow night?_  
 _If so, please come to 15, Yohoshita str. at 21h._  
 _(I want to take you to my favorite sushi restaurant)_  
 _Goodnight, Yamaguchi Shentarou_  
  
Nino smirked as he typed his answer. “Eager aren’t we, old ugly ass?!”  
***  
  
Satoshi was locked in his office for three hours now and was working like a robot. He had to find everything. Three coffees and still in need for a fourth. He had confiscated Nino’s wii. He was sure that all the proof was hidden there. It would explain why Nino spent hours ‘playing’ with it on the TV especially when he came back from his ‘expositions’.  
  
He managed to guess the code correctly. _Oh sweetie… you should really be more creative when choosing codes… ‘Good looking guy’ is just too easy…_  
  
He couldn’t believe that Nino had used a simple role-play game to pass all the data for his cases. _Smart…_ and they were quite a few… Satoshi was speechless. It seemed that Nino was what was known as the slut-assassin in their world, seductive and ruthless. He found it shocking yet interesting… no… sexy… damn sexy… Satoshi’s tongue brushed his lower lip as he managed to get access to the photos: Chinese empress, Korean courtesan, burlesque dancer, catholic nun, nurse, maid, in leather holding a whip…  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You might be the hell itself but this doesn’t mean that I’ll let you get in my way… no matter how hot you may be my dear _Ni-no_ …”  
*** 

Nino was whistling happily as he was walking to the address Yamaguchi had sent him last night. _Satoshi knows his place… remaining at the corner of the sofa like a puppy with his tail between his legs…_ He had avoided to speak with his husband when he left the apartment early this morning. He had passed from his office to take his special present for Yamaguchi – his favorite made in Russia revolver. _Everything is ready now… It’s show time baby…_  
  
He found the place pretty easily. He entered the small restaurant but there was no one to welcome him. Something was off. His alarm immediately got on, his hand finding the gun placed carefully under his jacket.  
  
“You finally came. You know… I was waiting for you… Yamada Tarou-san…” 

 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A.N. Here's part 5! Nino is perhaps too sure for himself, isn't he?! a ~~nd a big pervert but that's all known~~ He should have paid more attention to his husband ne?! More Sakumoto in the next part! I had to focus only on Ohmiya in this one! ;) The big ~~sexy~~ battle is comiiiiing!!! *smirks*  
I kept laughing while writing this part... but I don't know how it turned out in the end... I was aiming for a ridiculously sexy kind of thing! :P

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

See you soon minna ^_^

 

 


	6. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)

  


Part 6

  


 

_Shit…_ He knew that voice well… as he knew that he was in deep shit. _How the hell did he discover me here?! I had left him on that damn sofa… When did he turn from a scared puppy to an unscrupulous beast?!_ Nino’s mind was working fast. He had to escape. He knew that he may end up dead anyway but he had his pride. _Come on… think… think…_  
  
His hand was holding his gun but didn’t dare to pull it out. The other had already an advantage and from what Nino could tell he was not joking around. Suddenly it hit him, _Should I do that?! But then again… it’s not that I have a choice… It will work…_ he tried to convince himself. _My charms never failed me…_ Nino took a deep breath. _It’s now or never…_  
  
He turned around slowly to see Satoshi having a wide evil smirk on his face while pointing him with a gun. His stare was cold, strong, piercing… He was dressed in total black a _gain._ Nino scanned him from head to toe. It was the first time he was ‘meeting’ Satoshi ‘on duty’. He knew that he should focus only on how he could turn the situation to his advantage but he couldn’t avoid thinking of how hot his husband was looking at the moment. _Damn it why do you have to be so freaking sexy?! Especially when we haven’t fucked for two days in a row?!_ Nino cursed in his head.  
  
“Tell me _Yamada-san_ did you intended to kill Yamaguchi today?” Satoshi’s voice was so cold, so unemotional, so raw that made Nino’s member twitch a bit. _Damn you old man…_  
  
Nino looked straight into his husband’s eyes, trying to remain focused. _You have to do it baby! It’s your biggest challenge! You have to show him your magic! You have to show him what you’re capable of!_ “I don’t share my information with you, _Naruse-san_!”  
  
Satoshi made a few steps closer, still holding the gun up. Nino didn’t move an inch. _If you think I’ll lose, you’re wrong… Satoshi…_ He felt the cold metal touch his forehead.  
  
“First of all, give me your gun” Satoshi asked his husband calmly. Seeing Nino remaining still, Satoshi took it off his hidden place with his free hand and threw it on the floor out of reach. “You’re not very co-operative… I guess I have to keep you here until you make up your mind…”  
  
Nino smirked. _You just gave me what I needed… Thank you baby…_ “Since when a hostage is co-operative with his kidnapper?!” Nino didn’t miss the way Satoshi’s cores dilated, even if it was for only two seconds. _I know you too well my dear puppy so you’d better stop barking when all you want to do is to lick…_  
  
Nino looked even more intensively into Satoshi’s eyes. “I’m stronger than you think… you will have to try _hard_ to make me co-operate…” Nino was screaming in his head as he saw Satoshi’s eyes following his tongue brushing his lower lip. “You will have to _persuade_ me to co-operate… my dear _kidnapper…_ ”  
  
Satoshi gasped at the hearing of the last words. _Kidnapper… He just called me kidnapper... Shit…_  
  
His grip on the gun loosened a bit but it was enough for Nino to take it in his hands and throw his husband on the floor with a kick that landed slightly lower his left shoulder. Everything happened so fast that Satoshi was still trying to catch up. He looked up at Nino who was now pointing him with his own gun. “Didn’t they tell you not to let your guard down?! Especially when you have to deal with a slut like me?!”  
  
Nino lowered, coming closer to Satoshi who was left looking at his husband with a half opened mouth. “And… moreover when this slut has been _your very own slut_ for so many years?”  
  
Satoshi couldn’t help but shiver as the last words were whispered so close to his ear that he could feel Nino’s hot breath. “You have no idea how freaking hot you are at this very moment… how much I wish I could rip your clothes and take you … raw… like that on the floor…” Satoshi felt his member harden as that hot tongue came to tease his earlobe down to the base of his neck. “Yummy as always…” the other’s voice was low, seductive, luring… making him lose his sense of control. He saw Nino’s eyes look straight into his. “But unfortunately I can’t…”  
  
Nino stood up and fired at the power box behind the counter. The restaurant turned pitch black, leaving Nino the chance to storm out of there as fast as possible. He knew that it was a matter of minutes to get followed by Satoshi. Satoshi hated to lose and Nino wouldn’t risk to find out the consequences. Having both guns with him he ran towards the avenue on his left. _Why did I have to come by foot?! Damn it…_ Two corners ahead he saw a car trying to move forward. He looked closer. _A grandpa… Bingo!_

He made the driver stop, pretending that he needed help. His innocent looks always helped him along. Once the old man stepped out of his car, Nino grabbed the chance and hoped in. “Thanks for your help grandpa!” he said loud and pressed the throttle so hard that made the car literally scream. From the driver’s mirror he saw his husband running towards him. _You’re fast baby… no doubt that you are so fit…_ Nino smirked and took his hand off the window. _Take a thumb up my gorgeous hubby!_  
  
He took off his cell phone and dialed a number sighing.  
  
“Sir?! We have a problem… this Ohno found out about me… Oh! And there’s another thing you should know…” Nino gulped; he already knew Matsumoto’s reaction but there was no point in hiding it anymore. “This Ohno… also happens to be… my husband…”  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
A.N. Part 6 is up! :) You thought that it was going to be the big battle?! Nooo it was just a first taste! Sorry! XD Ohno hasn't take his mission yet but he will! It's coming I promise you!!! ;)  
I also thought Sakumoto was in this one but they will be in the next one... you'll learn sth! For now it's a secret! :P  
Nino will have it bad with Jun since he didn't say it from the beginning!  XD And what will be Sho's reaction when Ohno tell him?!  
But no matter what situation, those two are just big perverts and know each other's buttons too well! Don't you agree?! lol  
  
Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it and your comments are as always <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

  



	7. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)  /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1)

  


  
Part 7   


  
  
“AIBA!” Masaki gulped at the hearing of his boss’ voice on the phone. “COME INTO MY OFFICE NOW!”  
  
When he entered the office he found a ready to explode Jun. “Tell me… You were born this way or something happened during your early childhood?!”  
  
Masaki looked at him frowning. “I’m afraid I don’t understand… sir” he mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Of course you don’t! Your stupidity… Congenital or acquired?! How the hell did you miss the fact that Ninomiya is married to Sakurai’s Ohno Satoshi?! TELL ME! WHY THE HELL AM I PAYING YOU IDIOT?!”  Jun had already smoked four cigarettes and was on his way to lit up the fifth.  
“S- Sir… I have searched all the data in all countries that gay marriage is legal and there was no registration on the name of Ninomiya Kazunari… I can open the system once again and show it to you…”  
  
Jun was left alone and did the research himself four times. Nothing. But then… His hands froze on the keyboard. His right hand clenched into a fist and his eyes closed tightly. _Sakurai… This bastard!_  
  
He dialed the number he had once swear he would never ever call in his life.  
  
“ _And I was wondering when you will call… Junny!_ ” Jun was ready to smash the phone when he heard the sarcastic tone from the other end of the line.  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth up Shoko!” he heard another laugh, irritating him even more.  
  
“ _Tell me… why did it take you so long to figure out about our lovebirds?_ ” Jun said nothing. S _o the other knew…_  
  
 “ _Or… you didn’t?! It was your employee himself who told you?! You’re the same as always…_ ” Jun hated to listen to the other’s mocking laughs.  
  
“ _Just to give you a hint baby… You do know about kanji… I suppose… I knew about Satoshi since the day I hired him… He used to work on his own but after his marriage I guess he wanted to have an extra monthly income… You know it might be oxymoron but despite his dark side he surely shared some deep family orientated feelings!_ ”  
  
“Why did you put _him_ on Yamaguchi’s case?” Matsumoto asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
“ _Because I didn’t forget…baby… So here’s your chance to prove to me that you ARE the man you always declared so proudly that you were! Nice to hear your voice sweetie!_ ”  
  
Matsumoto kept listening to the beeps. The other had already hung up. He felt his fury burning him even more. He launched the search system once again. He couldn’t believe the other had found another chance to mock him like that. This time he typed Ohno’s name first but still nothing. _Kanji… What did he…?! AHHHH!_ He tried a few more combinations… “That’s why?! Ninomiya… you are so screwed!” 

***  
  
“Sir?” Jun heard Nino’s voice behind the door.  
  
“You may come in…” Jun could see the confused stare of the other. He smiled and pointed at the chair on Nino’s right.  
  
“Please look at this”  
  
Nino did as he was told:  
  
Las Vegas NV (Registration number 234654/12.10.2007)   
Ohno Satoshi (大野 聡) M – Ninomiya Kazuya (二宮 和也) F  
  
“Clever, aren’t you?! Your beloved husband chose another kanji while you chose another romanji! As you also decided to pretend the cute bride! It was inevitable not to get caught by the system…” Jun was already at Nino’s side.  
  
Nino dared not to turn his gaze to his boss who had now lowered so that his face was at the same height with him.  
  
“You have 24 hours to kill him. Forget Yamaguchi. If you don’t, then _you_ will be the target. Understood?” Nino gulped but nodded. “Oh! I forgot to mention… you’re doing this for free… _I_ will decide when you will get paid _again_! You may leave!”  
  
Nino left the office and headed to the elevator. Once the doors were closed he looked at his idol on the mirror. “I have to kill Satoshi _and_ I won’t get any money?! How cruel is that?!”

***  
  
“My dear Ohno I was waiting for you!” Satoshi had entered his boss’ office with his head lowered. He knew he had screwed it up this time. Sho was sitting on his big leather chair, looking outside the window. “I’ve tolerated enough of your failures. I don’t care how much of a whore is your little bitch on bed. What I want is Ninomiya Kazunari dead in the next 24 hours. Got it?”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _How could he know about...?_ Sho turned around slowly with a smirk on his face. “Don’t look so surprised. I know EVERYTHING… So… If this Nino of yours chooses to play Cleopatra I would suggest you play Octavian and not Marc Antony… You remember what happened to him right?!”  
  
Satoshi simply nodded. “If you fail… I’m afraid I’ll have to become Octavian myself… You may go now!”  
  
Satoshi had already taken what was necessary and headed to his car. He started the engine knowing that there was no way back. “Why didn’t I think about cosplaying Cleopatra before?! He would have nailed it…” Satoshi sighed. “But I guess… we can’t have everything in this life, can we?”

***  
  
Nino was already back to their apartment, waiting for him in the dark. Everything was ready. He still couldn’t believe he was tricked by the big teddy bear on the sofa. He wished he had bought time with Matsumoto, so that he could leave the country with Satoshi but now there was no way back. He heard the door open and his hand took a better hold of his gun.  
  
Nino could see Satoshi’s shadow coming closer to his hiding spot.  
  
“Hey… kitty kitty kitty… daddy’s home!”  
  
 _One - two - three._ Nino suddenly got out of his hiding spot and blocked his husband with his body, his gun pointing straight into his heart.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Show me what you get… my little _slut_!”  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

A.N. Hello minna!!! :) Part 7 is up! yay! Sakumoto had their interaction! Sho knew about Ohno but Jun didn't know about Nino... This explanation is a part of its explanation! (I hope it was alright since me and kanji are complete strangers - thank God google translation exists! XDDD) There's more that will be revealed later!!! :P You'll see!  
As a historian I couldn't avoid the reference... But in my eyes Nino/Cleopatra would be quite hot - I loved the eyeliner he was wearing in the nissan cm!  ;)  
Also... what does the end mean???!!! Next part: **NC-17**! *smirks* The ~~sex~~ fight is coming (and not in only one part! lol)

Anyway I stop here...

I hoped you enjoyed it and comments as always are <333!!!

See you soon! ^_^


	8. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R / NC-17(ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11326.html#cutid1)  


  


Part 8

Nino started trembling as a really tempting hand reached for his left buttock, cupping and squeezing it exactly how he liked it. He tried to remain unaffected by it but he couldn’t.

“You know… you really helped me to find a way to get through this reminding me so firmly that you are _my slut_ ” a soft slap landed on his buttock while bringing him closer.

“We should take this away now, shouldn’t we?!” Satoshi took the gun from Nino’s hand and placed safely in his back pocket. He kept speaking low, never breaking the eye contact with Nino. He could already see the traces of surrender on his husband’s face and smirked. _This is going be easier than I thought…_

Nino’s vision had started becoming blurry and his breathing uneven. It was inevitable when he had Satoshi holding him like that, so close to his body. _Damn it..._

“Do me…” his voice came out as a whisper, before he could control it. Two days without a fuck was just too much.

“What did you say baby?!” Satoshi asked in a low tone, blowing hot air in his ear.

Nino could sense the other smirk but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Do me… please…” he closed his eyes and moved his hips, brushing their groins together as he started spreading butterfly kisses on Satoshi’s jaw line before nibbling his earlobe. “Please baby… ”

Ohno’s hands cupped his buttocks and lift him up in the air. Before he knew, Nino found himself pinned on the cold wall. _Just take me already..._ The lights were off and that made the whole situation even more erotic for him. Without hesitation he wrapped his legs around Satoshi’s waist and leaned forward to claim the other’s lips with no success.

“So what does the menu have today _good looking guy_?”

Nino’s eyes bulged. _How could he?!_ He looked straight into his husband’s eyes shocked.

“What is it baby?! You thought I hadn’t already searched your older cases?! I’m a pro… don’t underestimate me…” Satoshi whispered as his mouth sucked Nino’s neck, leaving his mark.

Satoshi leaned to kiss Nino’s already open mouth just to receive a harsh bite. He looked frowned at his husband whose gaze seemed to throw flames.

“Satoshi where is my wii?” his voice was unexpectedly cold; the trembling from before completely gone.

“It’s a secret…” he whispered seductively.

Nino had it enough. How did he even dare to touch his precious wii?! _You’ll see who Nino is you jerk!_ His legs that were wrapped around Satoshi’s waist tightened around the ribs forcefully, unfolded and found their way to the latter’s chest, kicking him hard.

Nino managed to get free and ran to the kitchen where he found Satoshi’s rolling pin. _That can do the job perfectly...._ When he turned around he saw Satoshi behind him already leaning on the door frame with an unwritten expression on his face.

“Nino don’t you dare…”

Nino was already in front of Satoshi’s bakery machine, holding the rolling pin in his right hand menacingly. “Satoshi… where is my wii?”

Satoshi had clenched his hands into fists. He wouldn’t lose this battle, no matter what.

“You won’t dare…” he said warningly.

Nino smirked. “Watch me!” he hit the machine once.

Satoshi became furious. “If you dare to do it again… I swear I-” he didn’t have the chance to finish his line as Nino hit the machine again, this time harder. In addition he had also pressed all the buttons, just to be sure that it would be broken afterwards.

“Tell me where the hell did you hide my precious wii which happened to be the 10th Super Mario anniversary edition!” his voice was showing anger and fury. A third hit landed on the poor machine making Satoshi attack on his husband, grabbing his wrists forcefully.

The numbness on his hand forced Nino to throw the pin on the floor.

“No one touches my bakery machine…”

“No one touches my wii” Nino talked back without any fear. No one _ever_ could touch his precious games.

Satoshi raised his hand to slap Nino. He hadn’t exactly realized how close they were.  He had thrown Nino on the table and entrapped his slim body between his legs, limiting his movements. Nino’s breathing was fast and his face flashed. Satoshi’s hand remained in the air for a few more seconds as he let out a cry of despair. _He’ll make me lose my mind…_ He grabbed his husband’s hair, pulling it with force, making a small whine leave Nino’s throat.

They looked at each other. It was a matter of seconds. The next moment Satoshi smashed their mouths into a hungry, messy kiss; tongues fighting each other for domination, eagerly, insatiably. He wanted to stop but the temptation was too much. Those silk like lips were fitting on his too perfectly to deny their dirty taste, his hand kept grabbing the hair. Nino was already working on Satoshi’s belt trying desperately way to get rid of it.

Satoshi stopped for a minute, looking at Nino who was licking his own lips. As if the latter could read his husband’s mind, he pushed him a bit away so that he could sit properly on the table and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Nino’s hands came to pinch and play with his husband’s exposed nipples as his tongue traced provocatively Satoshi’s lips, gaining a soft moan from his husband’s throat. His one hand traveled into the other’s trousers cupping firmly the already semi hard cock, pumping it in a torturingly slow but steady rhythm. He looked straight into the other’s eyes as he felt the precum running down his fingers. _Don’t call me a slut when you’re a bitch yourself honey…_

“You know…” Nino licked Satoshi’s Adam’s apple. “We can fuck now and still kill each other afterwards…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Minna hello! ^^ Here it's part 8! And I'm soooooorry! I was sure this was the NC-17 main part but in the end it wasn't... *hides* BUT to make it up to you the *coughs coughs* situation will be not one but two parts!!! 

Can you forgive me?! ~~Though you did get some naughty foreplay right?!~~  :P  
There's also a part to come somehow dedicated to Sakumoto and revelations! Yes!!! There's some hidden information!!! ;)

Also... I got really scared about all this plagiarism thing mentioned on arashirabu these days but I believe this one here isn't concerned one. I mean (I believe at least) the only common thing with Mr. and Mrs. Smith is that they're assassins and that they have to kill each other... oh! and the scene at the house *coughs* but everything else is different - product of my ~~innocent~~ imagination! So I guess I'm fine... *sighs*

 

I hope you enjoyed it and your comments as always are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^


	9. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11326.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11993.html#cutid1)

Part 9

 

Nino, laid on the table in the middle of the kitchen, was moaning like a whore as Satoshi was devouring his torso; licking, biting, sucking every single inch of his skin. The surface was a little hard for his usual taste but after a two-day abstinence he never said no to a rough fuck. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was half gapped, while his hands were lost in his husband soft hair, massaging his head, guiding him lower, where his body was screaming for attention.

Satoshi was a master of foreplay, knowing exactly how to make the other scream from pleasure. He loved to taste the bitter sweat on Nino’s body, mostly because _he_ was the reason for its production. His tongue kept playing slowly, almost excruciatingly with the pink nibble, brushing its tip while teeth came to give a slight taste of pain, the right amount to make the one underneath him groan.

“You enjoy yourself aren’t you?” Satoshi’s voice was low.

Without waiting for an answer he continued his journey lower, teasing the perfect small round navel, as his hands came to play with the already hard cock, a few centimeters lower. The movements were slow but steady, giving him the chance to control the other completely. His thumb brushed the tip of the hard cock making Nino arch his back and thrust up into his husband’s hand in an attempt to gain more friction.

“Satoshiiii… huh… stop play… arggghh a… round” Nino whined, being a total mess, surrendered to the other’s will.

“My slut becomes impatient I see…” Satoshi whispered, now having lowered his face at the same level of Nino’s crotch so that his hot breath made contact to the already sensitive member, sending shivers up to Nino’s spine.

“Now… moan for me baby…” Satoshi bit slightly the tip before grabbing it firmly into his palm, pumping it in a steady rhythm.

Nino was in ecstasy. Was it the fact that they hadn’t had any in two days? Was it the fact that the whole killing thing had made him even hornier? But it was rare to be that sensitive.

He felt the pleasure building up inside of him when he felt something soft and sleek teasing his hole before feeling it come inside him. _He’s using his tongue… shit… this man will kill me tonight… and without using a gun…_ He turned his head on his left where he could see his husband’s reflection on the fridge on his knees his face lost between his thighs. It always turned him on watching Satoshi fucking him. He was ready to close his eyes when he saw Satoshi’s free hand trying to catch the gun that was a few centimeters away.

Without a second thought, he used all the power that was left in him and managed to make Satoshi fall on his back on the floor, with him landing on top of him.

“You know I hate to finish like that…” _If you think you will kill me like that you’re mistaken my dear…_

Without waiting anymore Nino took off Satoshi’s boxer and engulfed the already licking member. He preferred to have the main course fast. His tongue brushed the tip, heading to both sides before ending up at the base and then he sucked; he sucked hard, taking him deep while his tongue kept flipping around the slit. Feeling Satoshi growing even bigger inside him made Nino eager to listen to the other’s desperate, husky voice.

“Shit… Nino…” Nino felt tight grips on his head, forcing him to take it even deeper, till he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. _That’s it bitch!_ He loosened his jaw not to choke and continued the sucking but this time in combination with bobbing his head up and down fast. _Come on baby… spill it already…_

Nino’s hands came to cap the balls while squeezing them softly. He started moaning, never letting the cock out of his mouth, knowing well that these vibrations were what Satoshi needed to explode. After a few seconds, his mouth filled with the thick white liquid which he drank it rather happily till the last drop.

He smirked as he took the remains of cum from the edge of his mouth with his finger licking it in the sluttiest possible way. His other hand was loosely playing with the softening member, bringing it once again back to life. _That’s why I love you baby…_

“Bedroom?” Nino needed to say nothing more before being forcefully grabbed in the air, exploited in every possible way till the bedroom that seemed like a real challenge as no one was willing to stop their actions in between.

He was thrown on the bed forced to be on his hands and knees. _Doggy?!_ Nino was more than impatient but instead of the usual finger he felt something bigger. “You asshole!” he almost scream as Satoshi shoved his length in one go without any preparation.

Satoshi grabbed him by his chin, making him turn and meet his gaze. “That’s my thanks for your little present the other day…”

Nino was ready to protest but the hard thrusts that followed made it impossible.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it rough _kitty_ …” Satoshi growled and landed a harsh slap on Nino’s butt.

As the minutes were passing by, the thrusts became even harder almost brutish.

“Moooore…. argnn…” Nino whined as his spot was infallibly hit.

Satoshi bit the base of his neck as he felt closer to his release and started pumping fast Nino’s neglected member. “Come for me…” he whispered in his ear making the latter come hard, spilling his hot juices all over the sheets followed by Satoshi only two thrusts later.

_Now it’s the chance…_ Nino’s hand sneaked underneath the pillow where he had hidden a knife. He was ready to turn around when he felt a piece of silk cloth wrapping around his neck.

“Thanks for the memory my dear…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Minna here's part 9!^^ The NC ~~finally~~ came... and part 2 will follow!!! ;) I'm not sure whether is turned out as hot as I imagined it *coughs* to be. ~~I'm not the best when it comes to smut I know that~~ ><" BUT I promise  the next part will be funnier in the usual Ohmiya way! XD  
There are in total 12 parts so that make 3 more to come!!! :)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  



	10. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan  


For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11326.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11993.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12784.html#cutid1)

  


Part 10

Nino was fast. He managed to turn around before the other could pull the cloth harshly and make him lose his breath. His eyes were cold as he entrapped Satoshi underneath him, holding the knife really close to his husband’s neck.  
  
“Strangulation?! Really?! You’re more sadistic than I ever imagined…” Nino spoke as the blade kept brushing feather like Satoshi’s neck.  
  
“And what does the knife make you then?! Masohist?!” Satoshi tried to be heard fearless but he knew that his voice was betraying him.  
  
“You know… That’s your problem… you always consider yourself better than me… but guess what baby…” Nino whispered in Satoshi’s ear. “You’re not…”  
  
“I’m in the business longer…” Satoshi talked back no showing any will to surrender.  
  
“Maybe but _I_ am more creative… You know darling… you’re _boring_ … just like in sex…”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _Did he just called me boring in bed?!_ “That’s why you were whining unstoppably a few minutes ago?! Because I’m boring?!” he replied confidently.  
  
Nino smirked. “I’m a slut dear… you know… pretending is one of my skills…”  
  
“You…” Satoshi didn’t dare to continue as he felt the blade being dangerously close to his crotch. He looked at his husband’s face pleadingly. “No… not that please…”  
  
“I need something in exchange for that…” Nino said smiling widely, knowing that he has already won.  
  
Satoshi cursed under his breath. Nino was the strongest person in bargains he had ever met. “I… You can take me…” Nino’s cores dilated and his mouth gapped. _I am the cleverest or what?!_  
  
Satoshi used the most seductive expression he could. “I know you want to taste me… You were moaning too loud in the bathroom dear… cursing how _good_ my ass felt around your hard cock”  
  
Nino was licking his lips. Yes… he was dying to taste Satoshi. He knew that it was probably some kind of trap but it was worth it. Without saying anything else he took the cloth with which Satoshi had tried to kill him only a few minutes ago and used it to tie his husband’s wrists on the bed.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Satoshi complained as he tried in vain to free himself.  
  
“I told you I’m better than you think… and you just offered yourself to me… I want some… variation I guess…” Nino said smirking as his one hand pinched quite harshly Satoshi’s left thigh. “Let me hear you scream my dear chubby bear… Let me hear till which note this beautiful voice of yours can hit!”  
  
Nino spread his husband’s legs widely and positioned himself. “Now take a taste of what _I_ felt before… with love!” Satoshi screamed as Nino buried himself into his tight hole all at once.  
  
“You fucking bastard… you wi-” Nino didn’t let him speak as he claimed his lips forcefully. He was thrusting like crazy, still being in the process to believe that he had actually just got the chance to fuck Satoshi.  
  
The warmness and tightness around his member was more than amazing. Thrusting hard and fast, it didn’t take more than ten minutes to cum for the third time that night. “If only I had foreseen it… I would have bought chocolate…” he whined as he got off the bed, leaving Satoshi on his back, tied up with a throbbing erection.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
Nino smirked. “Easy baby… I’m coming back…”  
  
As soon as Nino got out of the bedroom Satoshi managed to loosen a bit the ties around his wrists but remained in the same position.  
  
“Missed me?!” Nino was back once again holding a bucket full of cubes of ice.  
  
“Now let’s play a game… shall we?” Nino sat next to Satoshi and bit his earlobe. Satoshi felt one cube travelling around his body, melting as it came in touch with his hot skin. The difference in temperatures felt different… arousing. His mouth gasped as he felt the cold being brushed around his member that was screaming for release.  
  
“Tell me what you want… Satoshi…” Nino said in a low voice.  
  
“I want to… co- come…” Satoshi said in a desperate tone. He _needed_ to come. He looked at his husband who was playing with the cube around his navel. Why did he have to be an assassin?! Why did he have to kill him?! _Where can I ever find such an amazing sex partner again?!_  
  
He escaped from his thoughts as he heard Nino's voice in an almost commanding tone. “Come!” To his amazement he came just like that, without any kind of touching and it felt ridiculously good.  
  
He was still trembling when he felt cold metal touching his temple. “I’ll miss you…”  
  
Everything happened fast. His left hand managed to grab Nino’s in time just to make him shoot the ceiling. The next second, he was off the bed, getting hold of his own gun that was hidden underneath the bed.  
  
“Do we really have to start all over again?!”  
  
“I have a mission to fulfill dear…” Nino said showing any trace of weakness. He shot. This time the bullet landed on the painting behind Satoshi’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey! That was my painting! My very own creation!”  
  
“Oops! Sorry but then no… I'm not! Sea always makes me feel sick…” Satoshi shot as well, having the bullet stuck on the wall across him.  
  
“You didn’t just destroyed Yuko’s poster” _After my wii, now it’s Yuko’s turn?!_  
  
“Well seeing you drool over this Take- something Yuko despite being gay always makes me feel sick too…” Satoshi replied in a mocking way, mimicking Nino that made the latter explode as he began shooting with no ending.  
  
It didn’t take them long to turn their apartment into a battlefield. Bullets everywhere, broken frames, broken vases, upside down furniture, torn pillows and there they were covered in feathers pointing each other with their guns. 

Nino's hand started trembling. “Damn you Satoshi... Damn you!”  
  
“What are we going to do? I… just… I can’t pull the damn trigger…”  
  
“You know…” Nino came closer to his husband, smirking and looking at his lips that were swollen due to their former activities. “There are many ways to ‘kill’ each other…” he licked them slowly, before turning his gaze to Satoshi’s eyes. “Many ways…”  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A.N. Here's part 10!!! ^^ I posted earlier since I knew you were waiting for it! Pervert and sex addict Ohmiya in action part 2! :P To alll of you who wished Nino's dream ~~to take Ohno~~ it did come true! Nino had his revenge!!! So now they're even! XD I wanted this part to be a bit funny... I hope I managed to do it in the end! :)  
Next part will be dedicated to Sakumoto... since they were the reason for dragging Ohmiya to their problem AND there are some things unknown! You'll see! ;)  
After that the final where we find out about Ohmiya! :)  
  
I'll try to post everything till the end of this week! :D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and your comments as always are <333!!!

 

 

 


	11. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya (This chapter Sakumoto and ?????)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan  


For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb!  <3

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1) /   [Part 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1) /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11326.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11993.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12784.html#cutid1)  /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13022.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 11

  


“Junny!” Jun wanted to scream when he heard the voice he hated the most behind him. _Why the hell is he here as well?! Damn it!_ He took a deep breath and turned around to meet the widely smirking face of Sakurai Sho.  
  
“Shoko!”  He said as mockingly as possible. “From what I see, your cheeks are in their way to become round balloons! Good for you!”  
  
Sho’s smirk disappeared, giving Jun a sentiment of satisfaction. _Bitch!_  
  
Jun and Sho were in front of their employees’ apartment. The 24 hours had passed but there was no sign of neither Satoshi nor Nino.  
  
“Don’t tell me you actually believe, or maybe _hope_ , that you will come across some scene, taken out from _Romeo and Juliette_ …” Sho said mockingly. “When you will admit that you’re a sick romantic soul… having the heart of a pure woman?!”  
  
Jun moved a bit closer, looking at Sho intensively. “When you will admit that you’re afraid of almost everything, like heights or even _cockroaches_ , closing your eyes and whining like a _pure_ girl who seeks the protection of her man…”  
  
Sho frowned but said nothing in return.  
  
“I have no time for stupid arguments now!” he took off his gun and aimed in the lock, forcing the door to open. They both went inside just to find an empty apartment; if what they came across could be described as an apartment.  
  
“Damn it!” Jun cursed as he searched all the rooms, finding no trace of neither of them.  
  
“At least they tried…” Sho said folding his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“Damn it!” Jun was still moving around feeling his anger getting more and more frustrated knowing that he had lost the game.  
  
“Easy there…” Sho came closer to Jun. “Impatient as always” Jun was desperately trying to remain calm. _Don’t fall in his trap… you know him Jun… you know him too well._  
  
“Why did you put this Ohno on Yamaguchi’s case?” Jun said looking straight into the other’s eyes.  
  
“Because you had provoked me and I’d never let such a chance unexploited. I still remember your words: _‘I’m the man in our relationship’_ ” Sho burst into laughs. “Then, to prove your masculinity you entered the same business as me… It’s funny how incapable you are but I had to prove it: put you in the dilemma to make two lovers kill each other or not. I was curious of your choice” Sho came closer and brushed softly Jun’s cheek to his lips. “…since you were always romantic”  
  
“As you were always arrogant and selfish!”  
  
Sho burst into laughs. “Why?! Because I knew better what _you w_ ould like?! When will you admit it?” his fingers caressed Jun’s arms slowly coming up, closer to his neck.  
  
“If I remember correctly, I had backed down, suggesting that we could top in turns” Jun replied angrily.  
  
Sho’s thumb brushed Jun’s lips. “No honey… Sho never _EVER_ bottoms… no matter who he has in front of him” He made some steps away. “Oh! Before I leave… Tamamoto’s case was pure gold! Thanks Junny!” Sho winked mischievously.  
  
Jun frowned and turned his back to Sho. “How the hell could you possibly know about Tamamoto?! I had taken the job just two days ago” _What the hell?! Has he put bugs on my system?! How on…_ Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his thoughts as he heard Sho’s voice and someone else’s steps.  
  
“I was waiting for you baby…” Jun turned around to be left dumbfounded. _It can’t be… It definitely can’t be…_  
  
The other man that had just entered the room was smirking widely at Jun, who was still trying to process everything.  
  
“Tell me Matsumoto… is it congenital or acquired? Your stupidity… I mean!” the man burst into laughs before turning the other way around, facing Sho.  
  
“I missed you babe!” he said in a whining way, as he wrapped his hands around the other’s neck claiming his lips demandingly.  
  
 _Aiba…_  
  
Jun was left there watching them kissing noisily, hungrily as Sho’s hand’s came to cup Masaki’s butt, moving their hips together. They broke the kiss only when they needed to grasp some air.  
  
Sho looked at the shocked expression on Jun’s face and smirked. “Let me introduce you Aiba Masaki – former number one host in Roppongi, known as _Ryu_ ”  
  
Masaki looked at Jun while his hands were resting on Sho’s hips, in a way that he was clearly declaring what was his.  
  
“Guess what?! All this time… I was _not_ working for you but for my baby… I was the one who gave him all the necessary information… I was the one who put a few alterations in the system so you couldn’t find out about Ninomiya… I was the one behind everything… So let us clear some things first… if _I_ was the stupid then what are _you_?!” a hoarse laugh echoed in the room.  
  
Masaki came closer to Jun without breaking the eye contact. “I would suggest you to stop being all that pretentious when in reality you’re nothing but a useless shit” he came even closer to Jun just to be able to whisper in the latter’s ear. “Oh… and having Sho fucking you… is hell and paradise combined” he moved a bit backwards. “Your loss…” he added licking his lips sensually.  
  
“Come puppy…” Sho threw his arm around Masaki’s shoulders. “Bye Junny! I hope you got your answer!”  
 *** 

Jun was speechless. He didn’t know for how much time he remained in the exact same spot when suddenly he felt his phone vibrating.  
  
 _From: Unknown number_  
 _You know… if you ever decide to accept your position_  
 _you can call me. I’d never say no to you… Junny!_  
  
“BASTARD!”  
  
Jun almost smashed the phone in his palm when he saw it vibrating _again_.  
  
“Now what?!” he said, still can’t believing what had happened.  
  
 _From: Unknown number_  
 _As for Ohno and Ninomiya, I’m afraid you won’t be able to find them…_  
 _At least within borders…_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Minna! ^_^ The update is super fast ne???!!! Soooo here's the chapter about Sakumoto aaaaandd my surprise!!!! My Sakuraiba heart couldn't actually handle Sakumoto so I had to find the 'golden mean'... I haven't put an end to Sakumoto as you saw (it's all up to Jun XD) but I just couldn't put them together happily in the end! Author's quirk! XDDD I don't really know if there was someone who expected that from Aiba but I can totally see him being like that (sneaky and sexy) - probably because I'm totally biased! :P  
Anyway... I wanted it to be funny and yes I love arrogant Sho!!!  
Apart from that you can find a hint about Ohmiya! ;) I promise the last part is not a drabble is 1000+ words dedicated to the pervert duo!!!  
It will be posted on Sunday! :D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and comments as always are <333!!!

 

 

 

 


	12. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words - <u>THIS ONE: ~1.400 words!</u>)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words - THIS ONE: ~1.400 words!)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: R / NC-17(ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan  


For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb! <3

 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8905.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9260.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9704.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9893.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10382.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10836.html#cutid1) /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11326.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11993.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12784.html#cutid1) /   [Part 10 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13022.html#cutid1) /

[Part 11 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13224.html#cutid1)   


  


Part 12

 

“Welcome to Hawaii! Business or pleasure?”

Nino and Satoshi looked at each other smirking. “I guess both…” It was Nino the one who answered the clerk at the airport who sealed their passports.

“Enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. I…mean Mr. … Ohmiya” the couple was almost ready to burst into laughs but managed to hold them back.

“Here we are…” the taxi stopped in front of a big two-storey house.

“Do you like it _Mrs. Ohmiya?!_ ” Satoshi whispered at Nino’s ear seductively.

Nino looked back at his husband smirking as his hand came to grab the latter’s butt. “I _love_ it!”

Nino got into the house looking eagerly at all the rooms.

“Baby… will you help me with the stuff?” Satoshi whined as he brought another luggage inside.

Nino leaned on the doorframe close to the entrance with his hands crossed in front of his chest. “Well… since I’m _Mrs._ Ohmiya I think I’ll pass… it’s kind of rude to ask your delicate wife something like that…”

Satoshi looked at his husband frowning.

“Don’t frown baby… it will just make you wrinkle earlier… Now hurry up because I want to take a nap and with all that noise I can’t… I’m not you!”

“Nino…” Satoshi’s tone was warning.

“What?! You want us to take a nap together…?!” Nino came closer to Satoshi, his nose dangerously close to the latter’s skin, as he softly sniffed the crook of his neck. “I’d never say no to that…” he added mischievously.

“Just…” Nino kept looking at Satoshi with a smirk. “Shut up and help me!” Satoshi said almost coldly and moved away to take the luggage into their new bedroom.

Nino pouted. _Fine but if you come later asking for lovey-dovey moments you won’t get anything mister!_

It was a week ago that they had bought the house and two days since they got their new passports under the names of Ohmiya Satoshi and Ohmiya Kazunari, all thanks to Satoshi’s friends. Nino never dared to ask more about them but he knew that it was yakuza.

After 5 hours most of the stuff was at its place, giving the couple the chance to relax. It was almost dark. They were sitting at the biggest veranda, looking at the sea.

Nino was curled up into his husband’s arms. “If I wasn’t mad at you I would so like us to fuck here like rabbits…” Satoshi couldn’t tell whether Nino told that to himself or him and muffled a laugh.

“What if I can make you change your mind?” Satoshi said teasingly.

“No way…” Nino replied stubbornly.

“Follow me…” Satoshi whispered in his ear, as he stood up and took Nino by the hand, leading him to the living room. “Close your eyes…” his voice was soft, making Nino obey without further questions.

“Open them…” Nino gasped. In front of him there was a brand new wii 10th anniversary Super Mario limited edition along with all his favorite games.

His eyes were glittering. “Wait for me at the veranda” he said without looking at his husband.

_I know you too well baby…_ Satoshi thought satisfied with himself as he made himself comfortable on the fluffy blanket that was spread on the wooden floor, flushed with anticipation.

“I’m sorry for making you wait… master…” Satoshi’s eyes bulged. There was Nino, dressed up as a playboy rabbit. His slim body was covered by a tight black corset, mesh stockings, kept in place with the help of a garter, while around his neck there was a small bow tie. To complete the image, on top of his head he had put a headband with two pink furry rabbit’s ears.

_Oh my fucking Gosh… I knew all that money I spent on that stupid wii would pay me back somehow…_ Satoshi could already feel his member getting hard and sweat running down his temple.

Nino came closer bringing out as much slutty innocence as possible. “I was wondering… would master let me ride him here on the veranda?” he tilted his head on one side, looking straight at Satoshi with big puppy eyes.

Satoshi smirked. “You can ride me as much as you want… _u-sa-gi-chan!_ ”

“Maaaasteeeeeeer…”  
***

 

_Two weeks ago…_

 

“Do you think he’s that stupid?” Satoshi asked frowning.

Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. “I’m telling you it’s ok! Now let me ring the bell!”

“ _May I ask who this is?!_ ”

“Yes… I’m Yamada Tarou and the one next to me is Naruse Ryo. We are…” he coughed a bit making Satoshi smirk. “Yamaguchi-san’s friends…”

“ _Please come in_ ”

The door opened revealing a huge garden. “That’s when we’re talking about luxury”

“Nino please… move your feet and stop making useless comments… We’re here because we have a job…”

“…that _I_ came up with…”

 Satoshi sighed. “Yes… I know… But now focus!”

Nino was ready to talk back but a butler came to welcome them. “Yamaguchi-san is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me…”

“Yamaguchi-san they’re here”

“Thank you Shinagawa. You may leave now and I don’t want _any_ kind of interruption. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir” The butler bowed and left closing the door behind him.

Yamaguchi looked at them surprised for sure but in a positive way. “May I ask how you two…”

Nino made a step forward. “Well Yamaguchi-san I happened to see you with Naruse-san back then at the restaurant and I got very sad… I thought perhaps… I was not liked by Yamaguchi-san so I had to leave… but then…” his voice almost cracked. “Then… I saw your message… and it made me happy… Two days later I… I met him and he told me how much he liked you as well and I… I mean… We…” Nino bit his lower lip guiltily. “We decided that we don’t care if we have to share you since we like you so much…”

Satoshi was looking at his husband with a raised eyebrow. _He should have searched his luck to Hollywood… pity such an unexploited talent in acting…_

Yamaguchi on the other hand was licking his lips, already excited from what he had heard. “So you’re saying that we can all have fun together?!”

Nino looked at him with big puppy eyes that were shining, as if his biggest dream was about to come true. “YES!” he answered enthusiastically.

“Then… follow me…”

Yamaguchi pressed a button that made half of the bookcase open, revealing a secret room. He entered followed by the couple. After a couple of minutes he was already naked lied down on his back in the middle of the big bed that was in the middle of the empty room. “I want Tarou-chan to fuck my mouth and Ryo-chan fuck my ass” his voice was hoarse.

Smirking both took their places on top of the old man and started moving fast, rough. Their gazes were locked in each other’s making them even more excited than they would normally be considering what they had underneath them.  
***

It was two o’ clock in the morning. “I can’t believe we both got paid for that sick old pervert…”

Nino smirked. “Never underestimate my calculations… Giving completely different meeting points the exact same hour was the obvious thing to do since we had different employers who yet know nothing about our bosses’ status!”

They were in Satoshi’s boat. “Just wait a couple of days and we will be in America baby… free…”  
 _***_

 

_One month later…_

 

“Ohmiya’s speaking…” Satoshi turned around and looked at his husband who had just woken up. “No problem. In a few hours it will be solved”

“Another case?!” Nino mumbled still being sleepy. Satoshi nodded as he sat on the bed, kissing Nino’s cheek.

“Can you go?” Nino asked while his fingers were tracing Satoshi’s naked, well sculpted torso.

Satoshi sighed. “Me again?”

Nino pouted. “Please! I haven’t passed the third level on that new Arashi game yet…”

“Fine… but then prepare yourself for a loooooong night afterwards…” Satoshi said smirking.

Nino licked his lips provocatively. “I’m _always_ prepared… baby…”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooooooo here's the last part!!!!! ^_^  
They have escaped far away and launched their own business! Clever huh?! Ohno made all the preparations for their leave and Nino thought about the money - of course! XD  
I *coughs* couldn't avoid some ~~sex/role play~~ between them since they're just too obsessed with it! loooool  
As for Jun!!! I know... I know that I'm Sakuraiba biased and not so fond of Sakumoto BUT tomorrow you'll have a small bonus of Jun **AND** ~~slutty~~ Ohmiya because I'm not a cruel person! You could call it an epilogue?! I don't know... :P Everyone should get what he truly deserves!!! ;)

I enjoyed it very much writing this story!!! And I hope you enjoyed it reading it too!!! I would love to read your thoughts about it!!! It was my first attempt to write a crack/humorous story! :D

I try to remain positive though I'm really pissed off with the famous page: fanfic journal since I found out that almost half of my fics are reposted there without my permission... *sighs* I've already complained and I hope they will delete everything... but still it's rude and I don't want to lock my fics...

Anyway... I won't focus on that... I prefer to focus on slutty Ohmiya!!! XDD

 

My waifu I really hope you liked your present till the end! ;)

 

 

Love you all!!!!! <33333

 

 

 


	13. Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words - THIS ONE: ~1.300 words!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Title: Mr. and Mrs. Ohmiya (drabble series - <1000 words - THIS ONE: ~1.300 words!)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairing: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, Crack (slightly) - I don't know... *pouts* (I would say the usual adorkable playful Ohmiya)  :P

Rating: NC-17 <\- you see it right?!   


Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi are married and deeply in love. What they don't know is that they both are professional assassins and that the latest mission given to them is to kill each other. Will they be able to fulfill their mission or not? And if not, where could that lead?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu to his Oh-chan

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Love you bb!  <3

  


A.N. This fic is BASED on Mr. and Mrs. Smith and shares only the **basic** idea

  
EPILOGUE   


  


 

_1 year later…_

  
“Satoshiiiiiii” Nino was done with his preparations. The room was filled with the most seductive aromas of the Orient while he had spread all over his skin the most expensive essential oil he had found in the shop.  
  
It was Satoshi’s birthday but it had come with an extra bonus: his husband had just come back from a job that gave them a good pay of thousands of dollars; enough to make Nino agree to whatever games Ohno had in mind.  
  
Nino was on his back completely naked on the deep red satin sheets, waiting for Satoshi to come and take him hard as he liked it. A smirk was written all over his face because it meant that after tonight he would be able to fuck Satoshi again. Whenever he gave into the other’s fantasies he was always getting paid in kind and that was the one and only tight and round little ass of his.  
  
He was getting impatient feeling his cock already getting hard just by imagining what would follow. “Satoshiiiiiiiii” he whined again, more needy this time but still nothing.  
  
Nino opened his eyes angry. It was the first time Satoshi wouldn’t jump on him the moment he had called his name out. “You won’t take me more than two times no matter how much you beg for it!”  
  
He walked out of the room, not caring to cover himself, to find Satoshi looking at the TV. He was ready to throw him a book when his attention went on screen.  
  
 _Declared Man of the year, it was six months ago when he co-operated with the authorities and revealed the great scandal regarding illegal transfer of millions of yen to off-shore companies whose main brain was no other but the well-known owner of gambling clubs, Sakurai Sho. This time, Matsumoto Jun is on the spotlight because of his marriage with the millionaire and former sworn bachelor, Ikuta Toma. The two of them have not revealed when and how they met ea-_  
  
“Hey! I was watching!” Satoshi said out loud as Nino came in front of him after having unplugged the TV, making him gulp.  
  
“…and you find it more interesting than me?!” Nino said while his hands were travelling all over his glittering because of the oil body, slowly… sensually.  
  
Satoshi’s eyes were hungrily following the other’s hands as they went lower. The dim light of the room was giving a different perspective… even more seductive.  
  
Satoshi could already feel his pants getting uncomfortable.  
  
“You didn’t answer me…” Nino’s voice was low as he came closer to Satoshi who was sitting at the edge of the sofa. His toes came to tease his husband’s groin. He lowered himself so that their heads were at the same height. “So?”  
  
“No… you… only you…” Satoshi’s voice was low and his gaze dark, lustful.  
  
Nino grabbed his tie and led him to the bedroom.  
  
“So… can we start our thousand and one nights now…” he sat on the bed, bringing Satoshi along with him and traced his neck with his tongue from the base till the earlobe. “…my _king?_ ”  
  
Satoshi licked his lips as he took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, without breaking the eye contact with his lover.  
  
“I want to hear a story first…” Satoshi whispered so close to Nino’s ear that the latter could feel his hot breath tingling his skin.  
  
“Your wish my command… my king…” Nino crawled slowly, sensually on top of Satoshi who was now lying on his back wearing only his boxers. His fingers traced the groin until they reached the tip of his cock circling teasingly the tip. “Then… I’ll start with the story of _Ali and the…_ ” Nino locked his gaze on Satoshi’s. “… _large member…_ ”  
***  


_Two days later…_

 

  
“Nino please…” Nino looked at his husband smirking widely.  
  
“Please what darling?”  
  
Satoshi couldn’t believe that Nino would tease him like that. If anyone could see him at the moment he would call him at least pathetic. Covered in sweat, with a face flushed, pleading… He was tied up on the bed with handcuffs, while his member was decorated with a shining ring, forbidding him to cum after a foreplay that already counted one hour.  
  
Nino though seemed to be in no rush; fully concentrated to the chocolat fondue that was ready next to him. Once he was sure the liquid was not so hot to cause injuries, he started pouring small amounts all over Satoshi’s body. Starting from the neck, to the nipples, he licked and sucked eagerly.  
  
His tongue was still busy, nibbling the left nipple when he heard Satoshi whining once again.  
  
“Patience love… patience…” his voice was hoarse, low. “You had me incapable of walking properly for two whole days… all I’m asking you is to shut your little mouth up…”  
  
Nino smashed their lips together, slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth starting a feverish dance that had the slight taste of chocolate. His teeth found the other tongue, biting its tip softly, causing a small moan leave from the depth of Satoshi’s throat.  
  
Nino smirked as his hands grabbed forcefully Satoshi’s hair, making him look at him. “You like it my little bitch. Don’t you?”  
  
He reached for the chocolate once again this time pouring some on the painfully throbbing member. Satoshi arched his back, trying desperately to pass the edge that Nino continuously refused to him. “No no no… be a good boy… if you behave yourself you’ll get what you want…”  
  
Satoshi looked at Nino with teary eyes. “Please… I… I can’t handle it anymore…”  
  
Nino said nothing in return and just lowered himself licking off the chocolate along with some precum. “I always preferred bitter chocolate…” he winked and grabbed the small bottle of lube.  
  
“Do you see it baby?” Nino asked his lover, who could focus with difficulty, as he pointed, his now covered with lube finger, to him. “Now… feel it…”  
  
“Nino please…” Satoshi whined as he felt three lubed fingers moving inside of him, brushing his spot every single time, driving him completely insane.  
  
“Please what Satoshi…?” Nino teased the navel, before looking up at his husband.  
  
“Just fuck me already!”  
  
Nino smirked satisfied. “With pleasure…”  
  
“This time you’ll have a bonus…” he spread Satoshi’s legs wide open and positioned himself, entering in one go all of his length inside the small hole. He reached for the other’s ear and whispered “…I’ll fuck you _raw…_ ”  
  
Before Satoshi could say anything in complaint, Nino started thrusting hard, reaching as deep as possible. Their bodies were rocking against each other, totally surrendered in the passion they could find together.  
  
Feeling his orgasm coming, Nino grabbed Satoshi’s left leg and placed it on top of his shoulder, angling a bit.  
  
Satoshi couldn’t even breathe having his spot hit with every single thrust. In his dizziness, he felt the ring being removed from his cock and a hot hand covering it, pumping it in the crazy rhythm of the thrusts inside him. It didn’t take him long to come hard, ejaculating on Nino’s hand and their stomachs, while Nino sent his hot semen deep inside him, collapsing breathless.  
  
“That was…” Satoshi tried to say without success.  
  
“…amazing!” Nino finished his words.  
  
After a quick shower, they snuggled together under the covers. Nino entwined their fingers.  
  
“Can I tell you something without making fun of me?” his voice showed no confidence. Satoshi could even trace some shyness.  
  
He pecked Nino’s hair. “What?” he voice was surprisingly sweet.  
  
“I… I love you…” Nino blushed as if he was a high school girl who had just confessed her feelings to her senpai.  
  
Satoshi laughed and grabbed his chin, making Nino look straight into his eyes. “Good… because I love you too…” he pecked his lips several times before turning the kiss into a more demanding one.  
  
Nino broke it looked at him with puppy eyes. “Now that we have cleared things up… can we… fuck again?!”  
  


 

  
OWARI

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo the epilogue is here as well!!!!!!! *claps her hands enthusiastically*  
JUN! Sho got what he deserved because although I want my Sakuraiba together he was an ass to Jun. But Jun took his revenge and now lives happily ever after with Toma! Yay!!!  
As for the 1001 nights - I was doing a research to find a proper story to make a dirty pun with but guess what?! 'Ali and the large member' is an actual story!!! I was giggling like an idiot when I came across with it! loooool  
You can't deny that ~~my pervert mind~~ Ohmiya has variations!!! XDDD

I have to admit that at first I had written half of it but then yesterday I looked up on Lj homepage to see if there was an interesting arashi related post and instead I saw this:  
and then I screamed!!!

Sooooo here's your bonus! Ohmiya naughtiness *coughs coughs* with Nino in charge!!! ;)

 

Anyway.... This is the very end!!! I'll miss this small series but I somehow find myself into an ohmiya fever - I might come back with another series soon!!! :D

 

 

Kiss you all!!!!!! <333

 

 

 


End file.
